


Heinous Schemes and Evil Minds

by Galdr



Series: Tales of the Mystery Dungeons AU [6]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, Tales of Vesperia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galdr/pseuds/Galdr
Summary: Two, mysterious Pokémon are found in a mysterious tower built from steel, plotting and planning... Hmm. What could they be up to? Who are they...?





	Heinous Schemes and Evil Minds

Far off and away from majority of the Pokémon world…

A tower sat, beyond the mystery dungeon, Happy Outlook…

No one knew where this strange tower emerged from. One day, things were normal and the next, the tower was mysteriously there. Many Pokémon around the area believe it had been buried underground for ages and that a successful Exploration Team discovered it. Others rumored that it was cursed and became a popular tale to spin ghost stories. However this mysterious tower appeared, it seemed empty. No one knew how to get inside; Flying-type Pokémon have attempted to fly inside with no luck and those that could bury underground were unable to punch their way through from underneath. It seemed inaccessible and was deemed as such when no one could get inside.

The weather around this ominous tower wasn’t pleasant, either. It was usually occupied by strong winds that would discourage travelers from getting too close. One thing was for certain, however; the tower was made from fine steel, material that was hard to come across and build from in the Pokémon world, considering Pokémon did not use such materials when building homes or other structures.

Only the ancient race of the extinct human species could have possibly built this with their rumored intelligence and resourcefulness…

* * *

...

* * *

“Why is this taking so long?” An imposing figure with a large body murmured to itself. It was red mostly, with yellow patches across its round stomach. Its arms were yellow and long but the small, claw like fingers were tucked into them like they were sleeves. Anger was this Pokémon’s current mood and flames erupted from its head and shoulders as it paced, “This damn thing should have been built a _long_ time ago! What’s with these slow Pokémon?!”

“You should have more patience,” another voice, baritone and masculine, spoke, causing the other to whirl around and see them. A tall, grey Pokémon with several scales on its body, a long tail behind it as it moved towards its conversation partner. “These Pokémon will naturally get the job done.”

The first Pokémon grumbled but then found a chair to sit down in. “Besides,” the second Pokémon started again, “Once the project’s done, we’ll be able to move forward with our plans for the Pokémon world… and the world beyond it.”

“Hmph, I suppose. I’m just itching to try it out. When my last experiment blew up on me, I was like the laughing stock. I _won’t_ have the same mistake happen again.”

“And you won’t—neither will I make the same mistake twice. I’ve learned enough as is. My first plans had failed and now that I’m here, it’s time to start anew.”

The first Pokémon glanced to its partner and frowned, “When it’s finished, what could we possibly use to power it? There are the Mythical Pokémon that have enormous powers to contain and use to our advantage, but can any of them top the power we had beforehand?”

“…Perhaps not. The only ones that I could see that would be remotely viable to our plans would be the Wish Pokémon, Jirachi. However, he’s been with the Expedition Society in Lively Town for years now—many will notice his abrupt disappearance. The Time Travel Pokémon Celebi could also be of use to us—however, locating him would be far too time consuming and we yet to have the proper resources to expend.”

He paused there to organize his thoughts and when he finished, he smirked.

“But all is not completely lost for us. We did invent the machine to analyze the data for abnormal energy signals. Sooner or later, we’ll have our answer.”

The first Pokémon brought a clawed finger to its round chin, mulling over it. From its cohort’s point, it seemed that they would have the energy necessary to create what they need in order to achieve their ultimate goal. In fact, it felt the other was insinuating that there weren’t any sort of setbacks, something it was afraid of. Then again, its cohort was always the calm one, even though their history detailed otherwise; the same could be said about it when its own plans failed and it had to step up to the plate and bat next to worm its way into victory. The last time it had attempted that, it had failed and had taken its own route to destruction, leaving a curse behind for a fool—one that would it believed would follow its footsteps unwittingly.

“I may have failed last time, but this time, it _will_ succeed. I know for certain it will,” the second Pokémon said, grinning maliciously. “Tell me, friend. Do you not recall of a certain ceremonial weapon capable of manipulating formulas?”

The first took a second to think before things started making sense.

“You mean…?”

“ _Exactly_.”

“But, how would it have transcended here? It is inaccessible to us from here. Our only option would be to manipulate the powers of many Mythical Pokémon together.”

“Heh, ye of little faith. Trust me on this. I haven’t steered us wrong just yet.”

“Right,” the first Pokémon said with a mild hint of disbelief before returning back to the conversation at hand, “Still. Even if _we_ know it exists, it is in the hands of a particularly irksome nuisance, isn’t it? _He_ would still have it and with our inability to retrieve it, we couldn’t harness its powers whatsoever.”

The second Pokémon shook his head, the clanging scales on his moving slightly as he did so, “No. It _will_ come to us in one form or another. We must be patient.”

“But how-”

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of another Pokémon. It had hurried towards the pair, panting a little from its run. It was a yellow creature with multiple legs, beady blue eyes and pincers for its mouth. It had four, small eyes in-between its two larger eyes in a two by two square formation.

“Sirs!” It squeaked out, garnering the attention of the two other Pokémon, “I am Galvantula, here to give my latest reports!”

“Continue,” the second Pokémon replied calmly.

“Yes sir. Our efforts in utilizing the devices you’ve built have been successful. The team worked tirelessly at analyzing this ‘data’ and reported a high volume of energy being detected!” The Elespider Pokémon took a second to catch his breath before he finished, “The energy was something we never detected before. It emerged just yesterday out of nowhere. The team was already onto its signal, finding out that it was similar to the signal that you’ve provided us, Sirs.”

That was big news! The first Pokémon glanced to its cohort from the minion, suddenly noticing the telling expression in his gaze. Said Pokémon’s smirk grin wider but kept his peace and nodded.

“Excellent. Is there anything more you have to report?”

Luckily for them, the Galvantula nodded eagerly.

“Yes sir! The team managed to track this signal over the last hours of the day and found it. We have its pinpointed location marked and mapped out! We tracked it from the mystery dungeon to the southwest and the town just beyond that. It appears to be moving from there, according to our latest data collection.”

Good, good! Things were starting to move and much quicker than he anticipated. These Pokémon certainly learned quicker than their counterparts, who were sometimes competent and other times not. The Pokémon sitting in the chair immediately sprung to life and stood, elated that there was some good news for once. It turned to its cohort, who nodded at it quietly, then faced the Elespider Pokémon to spur the creature to continue.

“Can you identify what it is? Is it a Pokémon we’re dealing with or an object being moved around?”

“Not quite, sir. I’m afraid we’re not that far from using this tech-nah-lo-jee thing! We’re working on it-”

“Well, what are you waiting for?! Don’t just stand there! GET to it!” The first ‘mon exclaimed, making its point by accentuating the flames on its body. Being part Bug-type, the Galvantula quickly stepped back, afraid of getting caught on fire.

“E-Eep! Y-Yessir! R-Right away!” He then scurried away with the natural swiftness of his species, getting out of there before he was set on fire by his boss. When their minion was fully gone, out of earshot and sight, the second Pokémon gave his cohort a sideways glance.

“Did you have to frighten the thing?”

“Tch! Of course, otherwise it wouldn’t have gotten anything done!”

The second one sighed. “You know how hard it is to get underlings, especially nowadays. If you scare off the ones we have, we can’t use them as pawns later on.”

“Right, whatever.” The first Pokémon grunted dismissively, clearly unfazed, “I’ll be going now. I’ve to keep our part of the small front up to ward other Pokémon away.”

“…The ‘Neo Blood Alliance’?”

“You’ve got it. I’ve recruited a number of new Pokémon on my side. They’ll serve us just as well as these researching Pokémon here. Took me a solid six months to recruit and find willing Pokémon that can share our vision. This time, we’ll take the entire world by storm.”

“Then you should be on your way. Don’t keep them waiting—and don’t forget our end of the deal.”

“Heh, don’t think I haven’t! We may have had our damn differences from the past, but this time, our true alliance will bear us fruit.”

“Then get going. There’s work to be done.” The first Pokémon inclined its head and exited the room, leaving a trail of smoke behind it as its Fire typing left a wisp of flame. Once he knew his cohort was gone, the second Pokémon pushed one of his hard scales off his body to reveal a small, black device and pressing a button on it, holding it down for a few seconds.

“…Team A.G.S., do you copy?”

Static was his answer for a moment before it cleared a little and a rough, masculine voice filtered through.

“ _A.G.S. here, Boss._ ”

“Good. I have an assignment for you.”

“ _An assignment?_ ”

“Yes.” He paused for a moment, “The readings were successful. There is a target to acquire. Your services will be necessary. I want to put your skills to utmost use, after all.” There was a short pause thereafter before the second voice replied again.

“ _Location? Target?_ ”

“We were unable to detect the actual target, however the devices I provided for you three should be synchronized to our data updates. That signal is marked there. I want the three of you to collect it for me—if it’s an object or a Pokémon. I do not care for which. When the target is acquired, report back immediately and I will have you teleported to the base.”

“ _Hmm, very well. And our reward?_ ”

“Still in full, I assure you. Your first half has already been paid… I expect your best work with zero failure, which I may remind you that I will not tolerate. Is that clear?”

“ _Get the rest of it warmed up for us. We’ll have this assignment done with no flaws, count on it, Boss._ ”

“Excellent. Until then.”

The Pokémon released the button, meeting static once again before shutting the device off completely. Things would soon flow smoothly and properly, once the culprit of the signal was detained. He had an idea of what it could be and he was more than delighted to know that his master plans were falling into place. Unlike his last attempt, which only got foiled due to upstart guildsmen and a soldier, but that would all change this time. He was smarter and stronger, especially as he was now. The power flowing through his body was magnificent, even if it had been uncomfortable at first. He had adapted, adjusted and proved himself capable. Acquiring the majority of the materials to build this tower with his cohorts hadn’t been easy. Persuading the Steel-type Pokémon hadn’t always gone well and he had to persuade them in a _different_ manner. He recruited several Electric-type Pokémon under the pretense of world peace—that he aimed to create a better world for Pokémon to live in.

Scales clanging together, the Pokémon looked out of the window, noticing the moon’s slow ascent into the sky and chuckled darkly to himself.

“…Soon, I’ll have its power again. It’s all thanks to that pesky swordsman, after all. I eventually had the last laugh. What he possessed will now fall into my hands once again. The power of the sword… _Dein Nomos_. I have found you once more… If I cannot have my puppet back, then you will certainly fulfill the task I have in store for such a powerful artifact.”

His dark laughter rang loudly in the chamber as the rough winds brushed up against the tower, and grey, ominous clouds rolled in once more to obscure the heinously scheming Pokémon from view…

* * *

...

* * *

The ominous tower that sat beyond the mystery dungeon Happy Outlook was shrouded by the dark overcast that set in, hiding it from sight. Three Pokémon were being sent away to complete an assignment for their "boss", following their given orders. They were quick on their feet, never missing a beat, as they followed the signal their device was giving them. It was faint now, but as long as they trailed after it, it would grow stronger. The signal was leading them southwest. 

_Dein Nomos._

_An artifact of power._

_What could it possibly do to alter the situation...?_

**Author's Note:**

> DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN! Who are these mysterious Pokémon?!
> 
> ...Many of you probably saw this coming from a mile away.


End file.
